Breaking Free
by mrs.jmal10
Summary: I thought my life would have been full of fun and joy after the war but life continues on and so does bloodlines, apparently. I just found out I'm not a Granger, I have to marry my enemy and I have to go back to Hogwarts a month after the wedding.


It had been two days now, two days since I found out who I am or who I should have been. I should have been an arrogant pureblood who only cared about how she looked. I should have never befriended Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I should have never been sorted in Gryffindor and I should have never bullied by those who were now my "friends".

I hold the tears as they put me in a sundress, one I would never be able to offer when I was still a muggleborn and lived at the Burrow. To my misfortune, we had to go back to school in two months. Those two months would be used for planning my wedding. If I didn't, I would die a painful death.

I wasn't forced into it, it was decision. I didn't want to die, not yet. Not with Harry and Ron, and Ginny still mourning. I stood now, my now blond hair in a high ponytail, my red sundress falling above my knees. I was grateful my mother didn't make me bring the man I would have to marry. It would just make it worse. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

After a few more knocks Molly opened the door, her red flaming hair up in a bun. It was strange looking at her like this. There were dark circles under her eyes, lack of sleep. She gives me a small smile.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" she asks, patting her hands on her apron. She wore a white blouse and a brown skirt. Her apron was green.

"Molly, it's me Hermione," I say slowly. I see as she starts to recognize me. Slowly she gives me a bright smile. It had been two days since I had gotten up and seen my new appearance. I had packed a bag and left without a word or letter. In two days I had been completely transformed into the one thing I hated the most.

"Oh sweetheart," Molly says pulling me in for a huge hug. I hug her back with as much enthusiasm. She pulls me in the house and closes the door behind us. She pulls me into the living room and sits me on the couch. "Harry! Ginny! Ron!"

My stomach turned as I saw them come down the stairs, confused faces as they saw me sitting there. Ginny was the first to notice. She was one of my best friends. I knew it would be harder for the boys, they wouldn't want to accept it. I also made it too hard. My hair was short, it went midway down my breasts and it was straight. I was a bit taller, but not as tall as Harry and Ron. I watched as both of their faces became brighter.

**Three hours later…**

The sun was setting when I finished telling them everything that had happened. "So you have to marry the ferret," Ron asks his face angry, hands balled up. Ron and I had ended our relationship but we kept a close friendship like the old times.

"It's not like I have a choice. I need to do this or I'll die. I've looked into it, there is no possible way to get out of it. I've spent the first night looking through books at the library, and the library is huge so that must me a pro for me but still even in that library I can't find anything then it means I can't get out of it," I say.

Over the past few hours Molly had called everyone, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George and Arthur. When they saw me their mouths dropped. Fleur seemed the most excited about my transformation though their face fell when I told them about my marriage. We ate dinner: turkey, stuffing, bread sticks and mash potatoes, all of Fleur's favorites. It was her birthday and everyone had come together. After dinner I pulled Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Ginny I was hoping that you could help me and Malfoy with the marriage preparations. We really don't want our mothers to be involved with it because we know the first thing they'll do is put it on the first page of the Daily Prophet. Harry, Ron I really need you to work with me here. I know this might be strange but I am still the same Hermione. I will always be, no matter what," I say.

"You better," Harry says as we four hug together. Ron nods and Ginny smiles nodding. I was glad they accepted me along with the rest though I was still concerned about what the other would say: Dean, Neville, Seamus.

Every one turned as there was a knock on the door. Molly rushed to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see it was the last person on earth who would be found here. He was wearing his usual black suit. His pale blond hair was combed neatly though he looked tan and his hair looked brighter. He had changed a lot over the months. His grey eyes landed right on my hazel eyes, something I actually still had about my old self.

"Good evening," he says.

"God evening, Draco. Come on in," Molly says with a bright smile. He enters the room. It's strange seeing him here. He didn't look uncomfortable but he didn't look comfortable either. It was quiet for a while before Harry and Ron nodded once at each other.

"If you ever dare touch her without her permission-" Harry starts.

"You will find us on your doorsteps-" Ron continues.

"And we won't be there for a friendly cup of tea."

"We will destroy you if it's that's last thing we do," Ron finishes.

"Please that's the last thing I would dare do. Yes I have given you reasons for you to think of such thing. My father was a Deatheater, a cruel vial one. But I assure you I'm nothing like him. I respect Hermione and I wouldn't dare touch a hair on her head without her permission," he says in a serious voice. In the corner of my eyes I see Ginny smiling and blushing.

"I think we should go, now," I say after a moment of awkward silence. Malfoy, Harry, and Ron snap out of their staring contest and look away from each other. I nod once at Draco and he leaves after saying good night. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at my house. I can't wait to show you the woman who gave birth to me," I say sarcastically to Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny says. I hug everyone quickly before heading to the door. "Hey wait! Where will I be flooing to?"

I turn and smile at her. "Parkinson Manor."

**Well that was my first chapter on this very first Novel? Novella? I still don't know, it will be changing on how I feel the story will continue. I hope you liked and please drop off a review. I would appreciate it if you did. **


End file.
